


Four nights

by SoupTime



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Sleeping Together, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupTime/pseuds/SoupTime
Summary: Four nights spent together.~A smut free addition to my fic I wouldn't mind but it's not necessary to read that first.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	Four nights

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to make this after posting my first ever work and once again I tried my best staying in character with the little scenes i wrote.  
> Please enjoy and leave feedback if you can, i'd like to get better at this.

The first time they slept side by side happened a few months ago.

Hisoka knew from the moment Illumi stepped in his room that he hadn't slept for weeks. He had gotten so much better at reading his seemingly expressionless face. He took pride in it too, that he knew how to identify the smallest of wrinkles, it was clearly a privilege to have been able to study the assassin from so close. The endless void his eyes appeared to be became easier to read for the magician over the time they spent together. 

It was their usual game, even if things seemed to have changed between them none of them made an effort to acknowledge it. 

Every chance Hisoka seized to be close to the assassin and he seemed to be seeking out his touch. He would let his hand linger on his arm, his back even when they weren't tangled in the sheets in a mess of sweat and blood.

But as Illumi was straddling his waist, kissing him, his movements were slowing down and God, Hisoka knew he was exhausted so why come here? Wasn't it too risky to be around him in such a mental state? 

He didn't ask, it was only a simple movement of his hands, sliding down his shoulders, back up again and pressing his palms flat against his back before they would settle on his narrow hips, rubbing gently. 

Their kiss became chaste, but their lips still brushed together again and again, the rhythm most hypnotizing. But when he pulled back he could see the fire slowly burning out from Illumis eyes, a thick smoke settling over his gaze instead. 

Hisoka smiled. Warm and maybe even gentle as he pulled the assassin to his chest who fell asleep immediately, his muscles noticeably relaxing though not fully. A part of him was always aware even when asleep. 

But now the magician was free to touch him, trace out the muscles on his back, feel every notch on his spine. 

He didn't plan on falling asleep himself but soon he found his eyelids becoming heavier. When was the last time he had slept? He wasn't too sure but Illumi on his chest was a welcome weight and he found himself drifting off for the night, not caring to cancel with the person he was supposed to meet later.

~

Illumi was awoken from the sun illuminating the rooms, curtains forgotten to be drawn. 

His body felt heavy, numb in a pleasant way which he didn't quite understand yet.

Sure he must feel sore from all that they've done last night but it should feel like a burden. Yet every morning he welcomed it since they had been spending the whole night here, letting the morning find them together in bed.

They didn't always sleep, there were days when Illumi let him wrap his arms around him and peek over his shoulder as he read. He figured if that was what he would be doing anyway it didn't hurt if he did it with Hisoka.

Besides most of his books were here already, his collection slowly but surely moving to his empty shelves.

He reached out, finding only tangled sheets next to him so he made a displeased noise but didn't make any effort to go and find the other man. He knew that Hisoka was here somewhere, either styling his hair or- from what he could smell, making breakfast. 

Illumi wondered if he didn't get up Hisoka would bring him a plate here but the smell of pancakes grew stronger and eventually strong enough to drag the assassin out of bed. 

Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror Illumi felt strange for a moment. As if he was looking at his reflection with someone else's eyes. He always looked seamless. Composed and completely rigid, but right now he looked sleep dazed, his hair pulled into a bun that was nearly falling apart and his neck was covered in marks, red and purple, love bites from the man who was too busy flipping pancakes to notice that he woke up. 

Illumi didn't hate his reflection.

Not today. 

Stepping into the kitchen there was Hisoka with sweatpants hanging lowly on his waist, clearly focused on breakfast but he did notice Illumi, his body language betrayed him even if he didn't turn around until he had flipped the last one. 

He sat down silently, his eyes following the movements of the magician as he set the plate down on the table.

It was strange that Hisoka didn't stay at hotels or Heaven's Arena anymore. He had no idea where or why he got this apartment but Illumi never asked, probably never will.

"Not in the mood for a morning chat? Good morning, dear" Hisoka spoke. 

When did Illumi start letting those kind of names slip? Since he knew the magician he had been calling him all sort of absurd nicknames, usually dismissed by the assassin or he shut him up with a casual but very life threatening pin flying towards his face. 

Not that it made any difference, Hisoka clearly enjoyed those moments.

"You made pancakes. I like them" He noted, grabbing the syrup and soaking his plate with it, ignoring the amused face Hisoka made upon seeing just how much he would pour. 

"I know" he said, smiling, a smile that reached his eyes. It almost made Illumi smile too. 

~

It was late, or early rather as the sun would rise in less than an hour. Until then Hisoka planned to get some sleep.

It has been a while since he saw his assassin as he was working, not bringing him along for this mission so he didn't expect him to arrive at such a time on his doorstep. 

Illumi let himself in generously as always, his presence alone enough to make the man shiver. It was a peculiar presence too, Hisoka knew he had come fresh from a kill, so fresh the bloodlust still lingered around Illumi and he could smell _blood_. 

Hisoka felt a thrill run up his spine as he caught a glimpse of him, flawless as always, without a scratch- except for..

"There's blood in your hair my dear" he spoke, his voice ringing low and his eyes followed the way Illumi raised his hand to touch it, his eyes widening the slightest. 

_"Oh._ There is, i have to get it out before it dries" 

A bit disappointing, as Hisoka hoped he had came here for more than just to take a shower after a job and seeing him, smelling blood on him made it hard not to want him. 

"Help yourself then" he said, being the first to make it to the bathroom. "I was about to take a bath anyway. Get in with me, hm?" He asked, looking back at Illumi who nodded. 

It was amusing how easily he agreed. Maybe Illumi was starting to like his company too much. 

He ended up with his back against the tub, the assassin between his legs and his hair spread across the surface of the water, red slowly oozing into it, hypnotizing the magician.

He reached forward, running his fingers through the tangles before reaching for a bottle of shampoo. 

He didn't ask if he could, just simply poured some in his palm, starting to rub it into Illumi's hair who tilted his head back silently. He felt tense, even if he was letting him do this Hisoka could feel the cold tension radiating from him.

He was ready to counter if he tried anything. Good. As it should be.

He rubbed the shampoo into his scalp, long nails scratching gently as he slowly worked his way down to where blood was stuck to the raven strands. 

It stained his hands, foaming up and painting the water, his chest and stomach. 

He couldn't stop running his fingers through the assassin's hair, slowly washing out all the blood, strand by strand, minute by minute. 

The sun leapt over the horizon, slowly filling the bathroom with gold and red.

Oh it was beautiful.. he just wished the blood was Illumi's own.

Hisoka hummed in pure delight as he rinsed off the assassin's hair, the hand around his waist sliding up his chest and eventually settling on his throat, tilting his head back and feeling him swallow. 

He smirked, licking his lips, his face illuminated by the rising sun, his golden eyes looking even brighter, even more dangerous.

But Illumi didn't resist his grip, he tipped his head back for more, their lips meeting in a hungry, bruising kiss.

"Your shampoo's scent is too strong" 

Hisoka laughed. 

~

It was still pitch dark when Illumi's eyes snapped open. Something changed, and he couldn't immediately tell what, causing him to switch to defense, ready to kill what- or whoever was causing the strange shift in the room, his eyes not yet adjusted to the complete darkness.

Heavy breathing, an inhale and an exhale- shaky and disoriented.

"Hisoka?" He called out to the man who was no longer laying down beside him but sitting up, Illumi could see him now that his eyes adjusted, see the way his hands were gripping his own hair in a strange way.

This was something he didn't see before and even if his instincts told him otherwise he found himself reaching out for him, hesitating when he felt the poisonous aura surrounding him. 

_"Don't touch me"_

Illumi retreated in a split second, blinking once and twice. 

He wasn't hurt, though he did seem to be in some sort of pain. Not understanding what he was facing was too dangerous.

If someone would have intruded, or used nen to get in here Illumi would have known. With both of them here that simply couldn't have been.

They worked together for years now on occasions and even during those rare moments when Hisoka got hurt it wasn't like this. It didn't feel like this. Illumi was suffocating in his presence, yet he found no desire in himself to retreat or to move to a safe distance.

"Hisoka" He repeated, firmer this time and he could see the man's fingers flex, yet no response came for a long moment. 

Just heavy breathing. In and out, with no consistent rhythm. 

In an unknown situation like this Illumi was prone to flee or eliminate the potential threat but he was frozen there, his hand resting on the mattress halfway between him and Hisoka where it dropped. 

The air still felt strange, the magician was far from vulnerable even if he seemed to be in pain. It wasn't hard to tell that he would kill whatever came too close without hesitation.

A minute passed and another in complete silence, their breathing slowly starting to match until eventually Hisoka's came to slow down.

"Talk to me" he finally spoke, Illumi's breath leaving him in a rush.

What kind of request was that? He didn't understand why wouldn't he try to communicate what was wrong so he could finally do something about it, or if the enemy had left already have a lead on what to do. 

"Talk to you? I don't understand the nature of your injury" 

Hisoka laughed at that, sounding bitter, but strangely amused.

"A nightmare i suppose- the nature of my injury" 

"Oh" 

A nightmare. Illumi never had a nightmare before- the last time he remembered dreaming was so long ago, when he was still a kid, during his training when he did not learn to sleep so aware yet. 

He decided to fulfill the request.

"I can talk to you. But please choose a topic"

Hisoka was still facing away from him, that thick poisonous aura still surrounding him. 

"Just tell me why did you stay just now. I could tell that you hesitated between killing me and fleeing" 

"I don't have much to say about that. I suppose I didn't want to leave you behind with the unknown threat. We are accomplices after all. Partners" Illumi corrected himself because indeed they were partners. 

They worked together, and slept together there wasn't really a better word for it. 

"What did you dream about?" 

"Don't ask"

Illumi was silent then for a moment. But he was still focused on completing the request.

"I only ever had one dream. It was always the same, me walking through a very long corridor. I think i was 6 back then." 

As the assassin carried on speaking Hisoka was soon laying back down next to him, the strange aura gone, his expression returning to normal as Illumi let him pull him to his chest, his skin feeling warm against his cheek. 

"Did it scare you? Did you think you'll lose me?" He asked, his voice sing-song again, like always as if nothing happened, seeming to be teasing him with those words, or just pointing out the obvious.

"I just wanted to identify the threat" Illumi said, but he was lying. 

He didn't want to lose Hisoka now. He took selfish pleasure in his company even if it was inevitable that in the end one of them is going to kill the other.

Supposedly he was fine with that. Even if calling someone a partner made him vulnerable temporarily. 

In the end it will come down to a fight- one that he found himself excited about. He couldn't think of anything else that made him feel the same excitement. So he didn't want to lose it.

"I know what you are thinking. Marry me then, let's seal it" Hisoka requested, wearing a strange expression on his face as Illumi pushed himself up to look down at him. He looked serious, only a hint of mischief behind his eyes but that was nothing out of the ordinary.

There was only a brief moment of silence before he nodded his head.

"Okay. I'm fine with that" 

Hisoka made a strange face again, he seemed surprised by his answer.

"Really?" He laughed again, this time sounding sincere, cupping Illumi's face to make him look at him again but didn't wait for an answer, kissing him instead which he accepted. 

He didn't plan on going back to sleep anyway.


End file.
